


The Best Present

by effervescentwords



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Christmas, Dorks in Love, M/M, Snowball Fights, exchanging gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescentwords/pseuds/effervescentwords
Summary: Simon and Bram exchange gifts that mean a lot to them.





	The Best Present

“Merry Christmas, my boyfriend Bram.” Simon made a point of emphasizing the ‘boyfriend.’ He loved saying it out loud. 

“Hm, guess that has a ring to it,” Bram giggled. “Merry Christmas, my spectacular Simon.” They both laughed at that one. 

“God, we really are that gross mushy couple, aren’t we?” Simon’s heart fluttered when Bram intertwined their fingers and smiled up at him. 

“I think we are. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” They kissed. It tasted like hot chocolate and pure bliss, a feeling neither of them ever got tired of. 

They were currently sat on Simon’s bed, Christmas music pouring into the room from downstairs and through the open door. (told to be kept open by Mrs. Spier.) Bram didn’t celebrate Christmas being Jewish and all, but he agreed to come over to drop off a gift for Simon. Throughout the whole week Simon persistently told Bram not to get him anything, but of course, ‘I don’t have to take orders from you, Spier.’ Simon didn’t know why he was against getting a gift, after all he did get one for Bram. Maybe it was because he was happy with everything he already had. 

After they pulled away from the kiss, Bram revealed a small bag and shoved it in Simon’s lap. Bram had the most adorable excited smile, just like a child on Christmas morning. 

“I mean, it’s nothing much. Open it.” Simon removed the tape that was keeping the bag closed, and pulled out an adorable hand painted mug with an Oreo on it. He actually swooned as he ran his hand over the cup, feeling a huge smile spread across his face.

“Oh my god, Bram. This is so cute. I can’t believe you took the time to do this.” He could see Bram’s cheeks slowly flush, and God, he was the most endearing thing Simon had ever seen. 

“There’s, uh, something inside of it.” Simon dipped his fingers in the cup to sure enough find a small piece of notebook paper. After unfolding it, he could see it was a handwritten note. 

‘Dear Simon,  
Merry Christmas! I hope this holiday is a great one. This feels kind of weird. I’m used to emailing you, now I feel like I’m in some ancient time and should be writing this with a quill. Anyways.  
You always make me feel like I’m walking on cloud nine. Seriously. When we first started emailing, I never would’ve imagined us being in a real life relationship. I mean, I was too scared to even meet up, and in the beginning I didn’t even know who you were. But now look at us! I think we’re the cutest couple I know.  
I love all your quirks. How you love watching The Bachelorette, to your dorky obsession with Harry Potter, and most importantly, your infuriation with Oreos. I swear, if you could leave me to marry an Oreo, you would.  
I just want you to know how absolutely grateful I am for you, Simon. I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. I hope you know that I’d cross any ocean for you. Always. Wow, this was cheesy, wasn’t it? I know you secretly love being cheesy.  
Love,  
Bram.’ 

Simon could feel tears in his eyes. He pulled Bram in for a rib crushing hug, Bram’s body heat being the most comforting thing in the world. After that heartfelt letter, he felt his gift might be a bit lame now. 

“That was beautiful. I love you too,” They smiled at each other with pure admiration. “Now open my gift before I start sobbing into your good shirt.” Simon passed a shittly wrapped square to Bram, and he eagerly unwrapped the paper throwing it to the side. 

It was a CD in a clear case. Written in Simon’s distinct handwriting, the disk read: ‘You make my knees weak and my stomach jump; a cheesy mixtape for Abraham Greenfeld.’ The title made Bram giggle before flipping over the case to read the back. A track list was written on a white piece of paper, with a cute drawing of a soccer ball placed next to the list. (Simon got Leah to draw it for him, but Bram didn’t need to know that, right?) 

The songs listed were mostly romantic, as the title of the CD suggested, but a few of them were just some of Simon’s favorites, mixed with songs the two had inside jokes about. 

“I love it. This CD is all my car will hear from now on.” Even the way Bram talked was intoxicating. Simon really was whipped. He grabbed Bram by the collar of his sweater, pulling him in for another kiss. 

Being with Bram was the best part of his Christmas so far. 

“I have a confession,” Bram started with a slight smile. “I’ve never made a snow angel. Can that be my final present?” Simon was absolutely freezing, the weather outside being only 30 degrees, and if it was anyone besides Bram he would’ve said no. But, he’d probably bury himself in the snow just to see Bram smile, so the answer was obviously yes. 

“I’d be honored to be your first time.” That remark landed him a gentle shove from Bram. 

-

“If you throw that snowball, you’re declaring war.” 

It hit Simon square in the face. 

“Damnit Greenfeld, you’re lucky you’re cute.” He wasn’t kidding when he said it was starting war. Five minutes later they were both rolling around in the snow like complete children, trying to gain the upper hand over one another. Simon yelped when Bram shoved snow up his coat. 

“You asshole, stop, that’s freezing!” He stopped screaming when Bram leaned down and placed a kiss against his shivering lips. 

He may have been cold and slightly annoyed, but Simon would be lying if he said Bram Greenfeld wasn’t the best gift he’d ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is a bit ooc, i really tried! some things may be slightly inaccurate, and i apologize for that. thanks for reading! x


End file.
